This invention has to do with pan spray compositions and more particularly relates to lecithin-based pan spray compositions, specifically those which are sprayable from finger actuable pump bottles.
Lecithin has found substantial favor as a lubricant for cookware of all kinds. Users ranging from health faddists through busy housewives apply lecithin to cookware in advance of cooking, to lubricate the cooking surfaces and prevent food sticking.
Lecithin is a naturally occurring material of complex character and nearly intractable consistency. Early efforts at packaging lecithin to take advantage of the excellent natural lubricity involved dissolving the lecithin in a Freon or like normally gaseous propellant, under substantial pressures in conventional aerosol packages, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,363 to Lalone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,975 to Follmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,412 to Doumani and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,411 also to Doumani. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,912 to Mahler et. al for a lecithin cookware lubricant in a highly useful solid stick form.
Use of simple pump spray bottles for delivery of lecithin has been forestalled by the viscous nature of lecithin which makes finger pumping thereof arduous and ineffective, even when the lecithin is diluted with known diluents such as vegetable oils. Further, the difficultly delivered lecithin covers cookware erratically, too narrowly and/or with uneven depth and distribution for consumer effective performance.